policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutos Reploid
' Mutos Reploids' (ミュートス・レプリロイド Myūtosu Repuriroido, "Mýthos Repliroid" in Japan) are the therianthropic Reploids featured as bosses and sub-bosses in the Mega Man Zero series. Description While regular Reploids are built to appear human, Mutos Reploids resemble animals and mythological creatures, and are distinguished by their comparatively mechanical cosmetics, and the possession of skills and weapons not available to ordinary Reploids. These aesthetic and practical traits are generally determined by, and allude to, the tasks each Mutos Reploid was created to perform, or a particular elemental force drawn upon during battle, resulting in a potentially unlimited variety of Muto-Reploidic form. Mentally, Mutos Reploids are as humanlike as their anthropic counterparts; each Mutos Reploid has a unique personality and way of thinking, which can be affected by their personal experiences. The concept of animal-based Reploids acting as protectors of humanity was not new, since many animal-based Reploids acted as members of organizations like the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce before the Elf Wars, so it can be concluded that the Mutos Reploids were a simple evolution of this concept. Functions Minions of the Four Guardians According to the hierarchical conventions of Neo Arcadia, Mutos Reploids serve as the elite soldiers and chief lieutenants to the Four Guardians within the four armies commanded thereby. The Eight Judges :Main article: Eight Gentle Judges At the pinnacle of Neo Arcadia's judiciary were initially placed eight Mutos Reploids known as the Eight Gentle Judges, tasked with establishing the guilt and passing sentence on Reploids accused of Maverick behavior, each dawning a human disguise whenever appearing before the public. Einherjar :Main article: Einherjar Eight Warriors This group of Mutos Reploids is assembled by Dr. Weil under the command of Craft to carry out Operation Ragnarok. History ''Mega Man Zero'' Mutos Reploids were created by Neo Arcadia to serve as the protectors of the human race. However, under Copy X's leadership, they become ruthless enforcers who dispose of Reploids labeled Mavericks by Neo Arcadia, making them the primary enemies of the Resistance. Over the course of Zero's activities with the Resistance, he slays many Mutos Reploids along with the Guardian Phantom, whose Cutting Shadow Squadron is disbanded thereafter, the Mutos Reploids of the unit being reassigned to the other squadrons. With the death of Copy X Mk. II, and the assumption of the mastery of Neo Arcadia by Dr. Weil, the remaining Four Guardians are relieved of command, and the Judges, having been modified by Weil, become known as Weil's Numbers and are placed in command of Neo Arcadia's various environs. After the defeat of Weil's Numbers by Zero, Dr. Weil retakes Neo Arcadia and assembles the Einherjar for Operation Ragnarok, a plan to destroy Area Zero in order to make Neo Arcadia the only habitable place in the world. The Einherjar are vanquished by Zero, who sacrifices his own life to save Area Zero from Dr. Weil. ''Mega Man ZX'' The fate of the Mutos Reploids after the events of Mega Man Zero 4 is unknown, as their status is not accounted for in the Mega Man ZX series. However, it is possible that the ones in Neo Arcadia were obliterated by Ragnarok. Although Mutos Reploids have been replaced by Pseudoroids, certain Mutos Reploids from the Mega Man Zero series can be seen in the background: *Hyleg Ourobockle's body can be found in Area A, near the point where Giga Aspis is defeated. *Childre Inarabitta's body can be found deep in Area F. *Aztec Falcon's body appears in the amusement park of Area H as one of the horses in the carrossel. Also, four of the Eight Gentle Judges and four members of the Einherjar Eight Warriors appear as secret bosses. List of Mutos Reploids Mutos Reploids that appeared in the Mega Man Zero series. ''Mega Man Zero'' *Anubis Necromancess (The god Anubis (a Jackal) was revived by Team Rivper, as the protector of the pyramids of Giza and is real. Once he died in the Egyptian Era, in 2019 he would be reincarnated to be the protector of Ancient Egypt and prevent Middle Eastern terrorists from bombing the ancient pyramids and the ancient Sphinx) *Aztec Falcon (Although it seems strange that the national animal of New Zealand (the Falcon) is originally from Mexico. This Falcon could be related to the Mesoamerican culture, because it has the name of a Mesoamerican civilization, the Aztecs. Although these were not created by the Aztecs, since they do not even know what metallurgy is, they do not know how to forge metals or have a Thunder God like Hawaii with Pele. It was most likely created by the British conquerors who colonized New Zealand as a metal sculpture that came to life when struck by lightning, which is why it has its electrified wings. Making it the oldest Mutos Reploid of all. He died in World War III due to the dust of the atomic explosion, which covered his wings and stopped working without electricity. He was revived by Team Villalba to paralyze those who kill animals, hunters and mentally ill people) *Blizzack Staggroff (Very likely it is officially Polar Moose from the Mega Man X: Maverick Wars fangame in the Mega Man saga, both are deer and both are ice. He was revived by Team Rivper) *Maha Ganeshariff (An elephant that can pour water from his trunk to put out fires or fill water tanks, he was revived by Team Villalba) *Hanumachine (A naughty monkey with smoking fire, which was most likely revived by Team Villalba) *Asura Basura *Herculious Anchus ''Mega Man Zero 2'' *Hyleg Ourobockle (A cobra with legs that was found on a base in a green flying train snake. Despite being based on a cobra, it has legs, something that has no real cobras. He was revived by Team Villalba) *Poler Kamrous (A polar bear that lives in a Computer Zone in Antarctica, she is female and is part of Fairy Leviathan's army. Despite being based on a polar bear, he lives in Antarctica, except that polar bears inhabit the North Pole next to Santa Claus. If you live in Antarctica, you could eat a penguin! She survived World War III, since she is immune to nuclear radiation) *Panter Flauclaws (A black panther that has been sighted on the Neo Arcadian train. He was revived by Team Rivper to protect trains and food transportation ships and treatments from thief countries like the United States) *Phoenix Magnion *Burble Hekelot (A frog that creates soap bubbles, most likely helps clean the oceans from environmental pollution. He was revived by Team Rivper to do that) *Kuwagust Anchus ''Mega Man Zero 3'' *Blazin' Flizard (A fiery salamander that was revived by Team Villalba. It is probably based on the history of the European fire salamander) *Childre Inarabitta (A cold white hare that is possessed by the Dark Elf. He got into a submarine to navigate the river (since he doesn't know how to swim). He was revived by Team Rivper) *Devilbat Schilt *Deathtanz Mantisk *Cubit Foxtar *Glacier Le Cactank (A prickly ice cactus, which has icicles as skewers. Although Cacti can survive without water in the desert, it has water inside. He was revived by Team Rivper) *Volteel Biblio *Tretista Kelverian ''Mega Man Zero 4'' *Fenri Lunaedge (A cold wolf that inhabits a hibernation chamber. He survived World War III, underground and cold. He joined Team Rivper to protect him from another atomic blast like that) *Heat Genblem (A hot tortoise, I say tortoise because turtles can live both in the water and on the mainland (they are amphibious), and the fire only burns out of the water. He was revived by Team Villalba in an attempt to compete with Rainy Turtloid, which is from Team Rivper) *Mino Magnus (A real Minotaur who can separate parts of his body and bring metals like a magnet, has an ax in his hands. He is considered the most difficult Mutos Reploid of the entire Mega Man Zero series for that, but also the most annoying of everybody. He was revived by Team Villalba) *Noble Mandrago (A Mandragora plant that survived the Third World War under the earth, did not die of a miracle! Probably because it is a plant capable of living under the earth. She has the ability to regenerate, so it is said that she can cure it sunlight, despite living in an underground forest. She joined Team Villalba to protect her from another nuclear explosion like World War III) *Pegasolta Eclair *Popla Cocapetri (A Cockatrice that can petrify you, like Medusa. Protect the Mathtropolis city and its human inhabitants. He was revived by Team Rivper in favor of protecting people from murderers, and even the main leader of Team Rivper, Doctor Jesus) *Sol Titanion (A fiery Butterfly that was the first victim of the Atomic Blast, because the atmosphere of the earth was in a nuclear winter. As she worked with the energy of the sun, not enough sun rays hit it to continue functioning. that she died once her flames stopped burning and her lead battery will run out. Although she was not really revived by Team Villalba, but she revived on her own, probably when the sun rose again on earth. If she was not revived by Team Villalba, then why is she on the team? that's weird!) *Tech Kraken Category:Robots Category:Reploids Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Mavericks